Riza X mustang: the game of chess
by lady-morphine
Summary: Riza has been ordered to become Führer Bradley personal assistant. after so many years serving under Colonel mustang, can they bare to be apart? ***contains content for a mature audience*** chapter 3, now up! please leave reviews on what you think :)
1. Chapter 1: a farewell to remember

"Führer Bradley has chosen me to become his personal assistant, sir. I'm leaving for central this afternoon" Riza stood by the door of the Colonel's office, the tension in the air was thick and heavy, roy's hands folded underneath his chin in his usual stony silence, he eyes firmly upon her. "how long have we known each other lieutenant." Roy said sternly, riza shifted awkwardly. She always admired Colonel mustang when he showed his authority "too long sir" she answered swiftly, keeping her face as calm as possible while inside her heart raced. Becoming the Führer assistant meant leaving her post beside the Colonel, a thought she dared not enter her mind.

"Come forward lieutenant" mustang stood and riza walked towards him tentatively, he's stern gaze fell on her as she edge to stand in front of him. "you have always been by my side throughout these years hawkeye. You have been a good lieutenant and have served me well. It is your duty to serve the Führer the same way." Riza looked up at mustang, his broad shoulders and cold eyes were the only things she could see. How she wished they would soften again like when they were young and free of the weight the war in ishbal had placed on their minds.

"as you wish. sir," riza turned to walk out the door, tears brimming her eyes. She stopped just before her foot left the room. Roys hand gently placed on her shoulder. "I won't let him take you riza. What is a king without his queen? Im just a fool without you" riza turned to him, tears barely holding back "in all these years, this is the first time you've said my name colonel" her voice shaky, her heart fluttered. The Colonel came very close to her, enough that the faint smell of smoke he always had wafted around her. "one day I will be Führer and i plan to have you by my side permanently" roys voice was soft as he placed his hand under her chin and stared into her eyes.

Before riza could say another word, the colonel placed his lips gentle on hers. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her forcefully, and riza relished him, hungrily pressing closes are their embrace escalated. The chains from their uniforms clanked against the door as mustang pushed the lieutenant hard against it, pressing his body against hers. he began unbuttoning her uniform "no! Colonel we can't. i...i never knew.."riza's voice trailed a mustang peeled away her uniform top, exposing her lace bra she wore every time she has a meeting with the Colonel, in a strange hope that he might one day see it. "I always wanted you, riza. Far more than I should have let myself. Now that you're being taken from me, the thought of you with anyone else is unbearable" Her mind swirled as mustang kissed her chest, his hands finding her gentle curves under all those layers. Riza blushed wildly, her cheeks becoming hot and pink.

Mustang had never seen her naked before, only her back all those years ago before the military. She suddenly became shy and tensed as the Colonel kissed her collar bone, slipping her bra strap lower on her shoulder and cupped her breast in his strong hands. He teased her nipple as riza sighed "oh Colonel.." a tingle rippled through her body as She hooked her fingers into roys belt, unhooking the first notch. "say my name, riza. It sounds so perfect when you say it" mustang stopped and looked at her naked chest, his eyes drifting from her to her exposed breasts. "roy…" she whispered as he unhooked her belt, and gently shifting down her trousers with a clink on the floor.

Riza's body shook with anticipation as mustangs hands lid back up her legs, tracing her tights and finding her lace panties. With a gentle swoop, mustang hooked his arm under riza's leg and placed it around his hip, her other leg on tiptoe as he pressed her body against his and the door. She let out a moan as his fingers slipped passed her waist and found her soft and wet. "do you want to?" mustang asked her, his voice a whisper as he slide a finger inside her, riza moaned as he moved it further insider her. She nodded wildly, biting her lip to stop herself from making noise. The whole barracks could come in at any time but Riza wanted him madly; her whole body shook with the force of it. "as you wish, my queen" mustang kissed her again, his tongue lightly touching her parted lips. Without a moment to waste mustang pulled his impressive self out and rubbed her with his tip and thrust inside her, riza moaned loudly unable to stay quiet as his hot member went deep within her.

Riza's insides were aflame and her heart pounded furiously. Breathing heavily, mustang thrust deeper still. He pinned her wrists against the wall, leaving Her suspended between his body and the door. Beads of sweat dripped down roys ropey muscles, tensing with each movement, riza bit down lightly on his shoulder to suppress a moan. She could feel herself getting close. It was everything she imagined, the touch of his hands and the force of his hips was nearly too much. "oh not yet, riza. So much more to come" the Colonel gave a devilish smile and lifted her onto himself, without leaving her and placed her on his desk. Papers and documents scattered on the floor, he knocked over the phone which smashed on the floor. they didn't stop.

Mustang lay her flat on her back, her fingernails digging into his back as he stepped back and hooked her long slick leg over his shoulder, the other hung loose as his side. He entered her again and swung his hips into her, his member reaching areas riza never knew she had. She could feel herself getting closer and closer and with nothing to left to grip , she grabbed mustangs arms and squeezed, her nails digging deep into his skin. Mustang kept going harder and harder making Riza's body a blaze of intense pleasure. She let out a muffled scream of pleasure, biting hard on her lip until she tasted the slightest bit of blood.

Her body trembled and it felt as if lightning has stuck her inside just as mustangs body trembled and he too let out a satisfied sigh. Panting, and dripping with the sweat of sex, he leaned over riza, brushing her unraveled blond hair from her face and kissed her passionately. The skin of their bare chests sticking together in evidence, mustang said softly. "No one will take my queen from me. Not even the Führer himself. You are too good of a woman for me, but I have never been one to take no for an answer" he gave a cheeky smile and kissed her forehead. Riza still panting and lightheaded couldn't answer him. "i'm sure you are expected elsewhere lieutenant. Best we get on our way" the sadness evident in his Colonel dressed himself, handing riza her clothes. She dressed in no particular rush, tidying up her hair into her clip as best she could. Her whole body still warm and flushed. They smiled at each other with blissful happiness that they both knew could not last, they embraced one last time as there was work to be done. They left not knowing when they would see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2: midnight call

Riza sighed as she sat down in her new apartment in central. There were still boxes left to be unpacked and black Hayate snoozed on his bed, barking occasionally in his sleep. It had been three weeks since she had been re-assigned under kind Bradley…three weeks since she's heard from Roy. Riza let her mind drift back to that day in the office where they both worked for so long together, where they completely broken the rules and made love on the Colonels desk. Riza blushed at the memory of his touch. It was bittersweet that they had finally been together only to have to be taken away from each other, the thought of it hung heavy on her shoulders and tore at her chest every time she had to answer to Bradley. In the three weeks under his service, he has ordered her to do the most demeaning tasks he could think of but Riza always obeyed.

On her first day she was ordered to make him a cup of black coffee but when he was unhappy with the way she brewed it, the fuhrer threw it in her face, scalding her severly. She promised Roy she would serve him well and that's what she was going to do, she would keep every promise she made to him. No matter what! "Stay strong you big fool" Riza squeezed her pillow tightly, allowing herself to show emotion in the solitude of her apartment. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as the phone rang. She quickly composed herself. "Hello?" "Well hi there Elizabeth, long time no see" a comforting voice came from the receiver "you always had impeccable timing" Riza smiled thanking whatever god that existed that Roy couldn't see her crying. "Did you get my flowers? I know they are your favourite!" Roy sounded cocky but only Riza really knew he sounded worried. He always cares so much about me "I didn't get any flowers?" Riza said, "come to think of it, I haven't heard anything from you since I left central. I thought you had forgotten about me" Riza tried to keep her voice steady. "Elizabeth. You haven't gotten a single thing?" Roy suddenly sounded serious. "No I haven't" Riza sensed his tone. He only ever called her Elizabeth as a codename, he probably guessed that Bradley had her apartment bugged and was intercepting her mail.

"Say Elizabeth, what are you up to tonight? I know a great bar down town, maybe we could meet up and I can make up for my un-gentleman like behaviour?" Roys voice was even and monotone. "Yeah sure. Let me just get changed. Where shall I meet you?" Riza had already stood up and was brushing back her hair, the phone tucked under her chin awkwardly. "You know the place, I'll be there waiting for you when you get here. Be careful" Roy hung up. Riza heart nearly skipped with the suddenness of it but knew the cornel to well to get upset. Roy was on to something big and she could feel it. She only hoped it was a way to get her out of the fuhrer's control and back into his. It took Riza a whole 10 minutes to get dressed, a feat so unlike herself, she almost felt ashamed. It will be the first time she had seen mustang since their passionate goodbye in his office, it seemed like a life time ago. She dressed in a full length black dress and stockings, feeling slightly silly in her high heels. Riza had never been to interested in relationships and she never really cared for girly things but for some reason she felt a need to dress up for Roy, to see his eyes fall over her the way they only did when he thought she wasn't looking. "Be good Hayate. You know what to do" Riza patted the loyal dog and left the apartment as quickly as her heels would let her.

The bar that mustang mentioned could only be the hostess bar run by Madame Christmas in the west central. Roy had grown up there and it would only make sense that he would treat it as his safe haven. The streets of central were strangely quiet, only the clicking of Hawkeye's heels on the cobbles was audible over the heartbeat in her ears which only grew louder as she rounded the corner and Madame Christmas's bar came into view.

And there he was, standing outside waiting for her. For a heart stopping moment they just looked at each other in silence. One heartbeat…two heartbeats…three…

Riza kicked of her annoying heels and ran full pelt into mustangs open arms. They embraced so tightly it felt as if they could implode into each other "I'm so sorry Riza. I'm so sorry" Mustang said gently into her as tears began to stream down her face. She felt helpless in his broad arms and unable to control the fear inside her any longer. Roy hushed her and stroked her hair as Riza composed herself. She felt so stupid for showing weakness especially around her commanding officer. "I apologise for my behaviour Colonel" Riza stepped back and saluted. Roy laughed and shook his head. "Do you think formalities really matter now Riza? Right now it's just you and me. No ranks, only two people. Together…" Roy rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, he smiled gently. After they had gathered Riza's discarded heels and purse they ordered drinks at the bar. Madame Christmas was out on business so a rather scantily clad brunette served them. It surprised Riza to no end that mustang didn't even look at the barmaid once. He gaze was focused on her and her alone and it made her blush rather brightly.

"I'm sorry our communications was cut. Bradley is keeping you under very strict lock and key. I had been sending letters to test my theory and I was apparently correct." Mustang was serious again and it snapped Riza out of her hazy. "He is a monster" Riza said quietly. The side of her face had fully healed but still tingled a bit, there was no scarring but she still could feel the heat on her face. Mustang reached to pull a strange of her hair out of her eyes but she flinched slightly. Mustangs face turned to stone "what did he do to you…" his voice trembled and his fist clenched almost too tightly around his glass "nothing I cannot handle sir." Riza started at Roy in only the way she could to calm him down. It was like a bucket of water thrown on a candle but Roy still felt a deep rooted anger dwell in him. "How dare that monster touch my queen!" Roy's thought screamed at him but outside his composer was calm. "I want you to report everything Bradley does and everything that he asks you to do. I want to know every move he makes. We will meet here once a week where you will give me the reports. I don't want any details left out Lieutenant. This is the only order I will give you until further notice. Is that clear?" the both looked at each other with total seriousness. Riza nodded. "Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3: promises

The two sat for the longest time, nuzzled in the corner of Madame Christmas's bar, not really needing to say anything because even in the quiet they could say so much. Roy gently brushed Riza's hand with his fingertips. "I hear the Elric's have headed up north to Briggs. I hope they can handle the cold better than you did" Rriza made light chitchat, watching his fingers, enjoying his touch. "Don't remind me! General Armstrong is one hell of a woman." Roy laughed remembering his brief station up at Briggs. "And I can still feel the frostbite" Riza couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little at the mention of Olivia. It was a known fact mustang had a thing for her before Riza was made his lieutenant. "and here was me thinking she was keeping you nice and warm" Riza said blankly, not meaning to be so short. "Only briefly. Are you getting jealous" Roy lightened the mood by nudging Riza gently, she smiled back weakly. "You can't really blame me coronal. You have been known to be a womanizer.." Riza played with the rim of her glass and sloshed the melting ice around. "True, that's what people like to believe. But the truth is, I haven't been with many people at all. Especially since…" Roy stopped short and blushed brightly. "Three weeks isn't all that long coronal" Riza said blankly. "I didn't mean since that… I meant especially since I fell in love. It's hard to look at any women in that way when you have someone you love that makes everyone else look like cheap call girls in comparison."

Roy could barely look at Riza, he had fallen for her so long ago and he was ashamed it took him so long to tell her. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I thought..i mean…I was your superior..i…I'm an idiot" Roy was getting tangled in his words and his cheeks were now a deep rouge. Riza smiled at him and placed her hand gently on her cheek "It okay Roy.. i understand…" they looked into each other's eyes and saw everything they couldn't say out loud. it was like nature taking its course. They started off slowly this time, gently touching their lips together and gradually embraced tightly. Roy slid his fingers into Riza's hair as She was wearing it down and it fell around her shoulders. he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. They had completely forgotten everyone else was in the room and were grateful that is was only staff. Feeling slightly shy, Roy took Riza's hand and lead her to the back room of the bar "I'm sorry I can't bring you home. It would be to conspicuous. No matter how much I wish I could have you in my own bed." Roy sighed, thinking about how wonderful it would be to wake up beside her, her fragrance on his sheets "I don't want to say good bye. Not yet" Riza spoke softly "we could always stay here, im sure Madame Christmas won't mind." Roy grinned widely at the suggestion and laughed "my, you are persuasive, but it is in the name love. She won't mind…" Roy led Riza upstairs to the "guest" beds, barley making it to the door before they were all over each other.

Riza sat Roy down on the bed and sat on his lap, her legs resting on either side. This time was so different; there was no urgency or fear of getting caught. it was just the two of them alone together, free to do whatever they wish for as long as they wanted. Roy kissed of her neck, filling his senses with her scent as Riza's hair fell around his face. They undressed each other piece by piece, getting to know every inch of each other. Riza ran her fingers over the deep scarring on mustangs stomach and a touch of sadness filled her chest. "Now I finally know how it you felt, when you thought I had been killed by lust. I never thought I'd lose you so I never thought about how it would feel. I'm so sorry I put you through that hawkeye." Mustang said quietly. riza gently kissed his scarred skin "it made me realize a lot of things. It made me understand what would drive someone like the Elric brothers to do something as stupid as playing god and it also made me realize that I don't think I could live properly in this world if you weren't in it." Riza gave a small smile to herself "I promise never to make you feel that pain again. I never want to see you cry again as long as I live...i will make the world a better place for you." Roy took her in his arms and lay her down on the bed and whispered "I promise" he kissed her before she could say a word, and they gentle sank into each other.

This time they were completely aflame. Each touch sent fireworks through their skin, making their hearts race. They had only slept together once before but it was as if their bodies had known each other all their lives. they had started on the bed but somehow ended up on the floor, pillows strewn around the room and a broken table lamp lay beside them but they were not deterred. They were hungry for each other, wanting every part of themselves to intertwine with each thrust. Riza could finally let out her pleasure without the fear of being noticed, she allowed herself to get lost in moment and reached a new height of pleasure she had never really felt before except from the only other time they had slept together.

She reached it over and over again.

When they had finally spent themselves, they fell on the floor in a nest of sheets and pillows, sweaty, stick and completely content in each other's arms. Roy stroked Riza's hair as she was nuzzled under his arm. They drifted into that wonderful stage of neither sleep nor awake, but contented bliss and peacefulness. He whispered "I love you so much it almost hurts" thinking she had fallen asleep, it sent a wonderful shock wave through his body when she replied quietly "I love you too" for now the world and its problems could wait until the morning, every worry they shared was forgotten because at that moment the world only consisted of them, together like this. No thoughts of homunculus trying to take over ametris or the evil of philosopher stones, it was just a world filled with thoughts of happiness and peace.


End file.
